


Queen Anne

by carrotsblythe



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, also dont fact check me on this but im pretty sure all this stuff happened, but i just love random shirbert moments like these, i wrote this in literally half an hour so this might be incredibly bad, its cute i swear, the thought popped into my head and i HAD to ya know, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsblythe/pseuds/carrotsblythe
Summary: "I think you are right. You could never be a princess with red hair,"





	Queen Anne

It was much too warm a day for Anne and Gilbert to spend cooped up inside the classroom, so Gilbert had come up with the (Anne said brilliant) idea to study for the Queen's entrance exams in Hester Gray's garden. It was breezy enough there that they could keep cool, but not so much that their parchment would fly away in the wind, never to be seen again. It was also so beautiful that Anne got distracted every few seconds and marvelled at the beauty of the butterflies or the extraordinary colours of a particular flower. 

 

Naturally, in true " _Anne"_ fashion, things did not go quite as planned. 

 

Any and all intentions of studying had vanished from both of their minds, and their slates lay forgotten and empty of chalk markings at the edge of a flowerbed.

 

Anne was lying on her back, with loose hair that had fallen out of her red braids (now reaching just past her shoulders) dancing in the wind, whilst she was twirling long blades of grass between her fingers and humming to herself. Gilbert sat beside her, watching in awe as she helped a ladybug cross a puddle and get safely back to it's family. Anne had been reciting poetry about nature for a while, claiming the garden in all of it's springtime glory had made her remember verses upon verses of Shakespeare. Nature poetry and turned into all sorts of poetry, and resulted in them dramatically yelling sonnets at each other. It sure was a good thing that nobody ever walked down the path past Hester Gray's garden, for they would have thought something mighty indecent was happening. 

 

Anne was currently reciting a tale of the beautiful Princess Cordelia, who was on a quest to slay the terrifying dragon that was terrorising her people. All of her knights had been too afraid to venture into the dragon's den, but Cordelia marched bravely on, to kill the beast and restore peace to her kingdom.

 

Gilbert never did listen much to the Princess Cordelia stories that Anne told him, though he did enjoy the other ones immensely. The problem was, Anne talked of Cordelia's beauty as if it were something she could never hope to understand. It hurt to think that she thought that she was ugly, when he saw so clearly that she was not, and that she would never let him- or anyone else, for that matter- convince her otherwise. He ignored the words of her story, and focused solely on how passionate she was when she spoke. 

 

"-Though  _I_ could never be a princess. Not with this  _awful_ red hair," Anne complained, as she ended her story with Princess Cordelia bringing the head of the dragon home on a golden plate to feed to her starving subjects.

 

Gilbert, who was suddenly very interested in the conversation again, asked "What does your hair have to do with anything?"

 

"A princess could never have _red hair!_ No one in her kingdom would respect her. It is truly the bane of my existence," she sighed. 

 

Gilbert was struck dumb. He had always known she was sensitive about her hair- he had known since the unfortunate " _Carrots_ " incident of their childhood- but he had never fully realised the extent of her intense hatred for it until this moment. 

 

"I think you are right. You could never be a princess with red hair," Gilbert agreed with her.

 

Anne sighed again. "It only makes me feel worse when I hear people agree with me, Gil. Sometimes I can pretend that be cursed with red hair is not _so_ bad-"

 

Gilbert could not hear her speaking this way for much longer.

 

"You didn't let me finish," he interrupted. "I said you could never be a princess. But you would make an elegant queen,"

 

"You really think so?" Anne asked hopefully, sitting up. 

 

"Have you ever heard of Mary Queen of Scots? She was the queen of Scotland a long time ago, and she had red hair just like you,"

 

"Wasn't she kept imprisoned in England for half of her life and beheaded for treason on the order of Queen Elizabeth?" Anne asked. 

 

 _Trust Anne to know about the history of Scottish royalty_ , thought Gilbert. 

 

"You do understand my point though, don't you?" Gilbert asked seriously. 

 

"Yes, I suppose I do. I think I would make the best queen Avonlea- nay, the _world_ \- has ever seen," Anne claimed. 

 

"I have no doubt of that, Queen Anne," Gilbert laughed. "Did you know that Queen Mary also cut off all of her hair, just like you did when I returned to Avonlea?"

 

"Oh, don't remind me of that, Gil!" she cried. "It was dreadful of me to dy- well you don't need to know what I did. You only need to know that I regretted it instantly and I will never think so awfully about my hair ever again,"

 

"What did you do?" Gilbert asked. 

 

"It's far too embarrassing. I couldn't possibly tell _you,"_ Anne insisted, which only escalated Gilbert's curiosity. 

 

"Please?" he begged. "Josie Pye told me that you had to cut it all off due to lice, but now I assume that's not true,"

 

"Josie Pye is the closest thing the devil has to a daughter. Oh, don't look at me that way, Gil! I _know_ I shouldn't say such things, but she really is evil. She always says the most nasty things about me, and they're almost never true,"

 

"Well, if you won't tell me what really happened I will be forced to believe that you had to cut off all your hair because of lice,"

 

"Fine," Anne huffed. "I accidentally dyed my hair green,”

 

Gilbert struggled to fight the urge to burst out laughing, as he was aware that Anne's slate was most definitely in her reaching distance.

 

"Accidentally?" he questioned. 

 

"I meant to dye it black, but it looked so strange and I hated it, so I tried to strip it out with bleach and... it turned green,"

 

"Green!" he gasped, and Anne shot him a warning look, so he swallowed his laughter. "What on Earth made you want to dye your hair?"

 

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand, since you don't have red hair, but if you did you would know that anything that would change the colour of it would be nothing short of a miracle,"

 

"I like you hair," he said quietly, reaching out to stroke (he knew better now than to pull) one of her braids. "Carrots,"

 

"Stop it, Gilbert!" Anne snapped, using his full name which she reserved for the times he really got on her nerves. "I hate it when you call me that," she lied. 

 

"Shall I go back to Queen Anne then? I think it suits you better anyway," he offered. 

 

"Yes, that is much better,"

 

Gilbert stood up, gathering his books and extending his arm out to Anne.

 

"Your carriage awaits, Your Majesty,"

 

Anne stood up also, gathering her own books and taking Gilbert's arm.

 

"Right away, Sir Gilbert,"

 

Gilbert pretended not to be disappointed by this. 

 

"I'm not king?" he asked sadly.

 

"My kingdom doesn't need a king," Anne said decidedly.

 

"Of course not," he chuckled.

 

So what if he was just a knight in her kingdom? Being a knight was better than being a peasant, or being in a different kingdom completely. To Gilbert, being a knight was good enough for him.

 

For now, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> please validate me by leaving comments? im thirsty for attention whoops


End file.
